Thats how I met percabeth
by EcoliO157H7
Summary: Its a bunch of one possibly cliche shots about mortals meeting percabeth. I don't own Percy Jackson, the seven, or any other demigods because I am not Rick Riordan. Rated T for big boy words. All sorts of references to other stories/shows hidden in this. Some Fluff here and there maybe Ill add a chapter or two about Jiper. REVIEW IT please
1. Pat Swanson Mortal

**So I reuploaded this after I left the code in the last one yes I am that stupid. Wow thats sad. It gave me a good idea though. After I F*cked this one up I decided to rewrite a little of the story. I got the names from a mock trial case thats why they don't make any sense. Also I am not A middle aged man who lives in texas and writes fiction. I am a middle aged man who lives in georgia and writes fiction based of the texas dudes stories. I may not be Rick Riordan but I am a super saiyan.**

Pat swanson POV

My name is Pat Swanson. Yes I know Pat is a girls name but I am totally a dude. I am rather handsome dude at that I might add. I might not be as hot as Kiffin Van Der Lame the school man whore but I am way smarter and my chocolate chip eyes plus short neatly combed brown hair are perfect for my best friend Annabeth Chase. Not only are we perfect for each other I mean we both love architecture and are semi athletic but she is probably the most beautiful girl at the school and when she first walked in she could have easily joined the popular bitches or the nerd herd but instead she just sat down by her self and started reading a book about architecture. When Kiffin asked her out she said she had a boyfriend and when he tried to move on her she gave him a black eye. That was possibly the best day of my life. Kiffin made my life a living hell and ever since Annabeth stole his balls metaphorically he hasn't hurt me once.

When I walked up to my locker which just so happens to be next to Annabeth's I saw her reject yet another guy. **(Annabeth in italics Pat written in normal)**

"Hey Annabeth. Another one?" I laughed

"_Yeah unfortunately they never learn."_

" You seem cheerful today."

"_Yeah my boyfriend is coming to town tomorrow._" With that my heart sank like a stone. A boyfriend? What why wouldn't she tell me … unless she wants me as her boyfriend yes that must be it she wants me to drive her home today or something! I still have hope if I can charm her and I can effectively win her heart thus completing my life goal.

"How was the architecture club meeting that I missed?"

"_Oh fine we talked about…_" I zoned out at this staring into her beautiful grey eyes.

"_Pat!_"

"yeah?"

_"The bell rang I have to go_."

" Ok see you later" I need to formulate a plan on how exactly I can go about doing this seeing as how Annabeth and I have only one class together. Then it comes to me I just need to put on the patented Pat Swanson charm and then we can live happily ever after.

XXX L XXXIXXXXXX N XXXXX E XXXXXXXXXXXX B XXXXX R XXXXX E XXXXXAXXXXXX K XXX

The only class Annabeth and I have together is english. Its not the best class to talk to her in seeing as how she is dyslexic and can't read well yet she somehow manages to get straight A's. She is beautiful and intelligent and my dream. See unlike some guys out there I care what a woman thinks. I also believe that going out with someone with the only reason being they are hot is a dishonorable offense.

"So Annabeth" I start "Do you know if their are any good movies coming out?" She is staring intently at her phone then a huge smile creeps over her face.

"_W__hat did you say pat I wasn't paying attention? You see my boyfriend is coming today instead of tomorrow!_" Wait did she just giggle she never giggles oh my what if this guy is real and if there is a guy that can make Annabeth giggle then he must be evil or a drug dealer unfortunately.

"uhh nothing." I was so depressed I could have cried a river and lake that you could go kayaking in. Hey I am a sensitive guy all right. Then I Remember that I am a great guy who has all the same interests as Annabeth and I know stuff that some good for nothing jock will never comprehend

XXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKS THESE DAYS AM I RIGHTXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I walked outside After school I was greeted with an unexpected sight. Annabeth and a guy kissing. Usually when guys try to kiss her they wind up with swollen balls and a broken jaw. **(not the dirty way you dirty birds I mean sex ewww gross)**

She must have let her guard down so I decided that I needed to stop that man from stealing her innocence. I quickly ran over there pulled him off of her and punched him in the face.

He didn't even flinch and my had felt like it hit a steel bar. Like was this guy invincible or something? Even though he was obviously muscular and 3 inches taller than me I held my ground.

"How could you ambush her like that? Have you no honor?" Thats when he hit me so hard that I swear I saw a bright light that i wanted to walk towards.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yes victory i'll surely get a kiss for being her knight in shining If i was just knocked on my ass in front of her.

"Pat this is my Boyfriend Percy and I would kindly like you to never talk to me again" I was shocked I and in massive pain but I still had enough determination to finish what I started.

"He doesn't love you like I do! He is just going to use you! He will break your heart."

"We have gone through stuff the likes of you couldn't comprehend so be quiet." said Percy

"Goodbye Pat." Annabeth said and with that I never heard from her again.

A couple of years later when I saw on the front page of people magazine a shot of Annabeth Chase the now famous architect who had designed the house of the prince of Oman and 5 time olympic gold medalist Percy Jackson getting married I knew I never had a shot. That is how I met percabeth.

**Love it hate it please review. Ill try not to F*ck this up again.**


	2. Cullen Bohannon

**So this had very little meat on it but i thought of it and decided to write it. I am not Rick Riordan if i was i would have had some percabeth POV in BOO.**

My name is cullen Bohannon **(any Hell on wheels fans out their?) **I can be described as an aggressive photographer of truth or as we are known to the public paparazzi. People hate the paparazzi. By people I mean the money bags that are celebrities. Every one of my photographer collages are searching for that one picture. That one picture that will jumpstart your career into fame. Some go after celebrities without make up or nonsense like that but I want to be forever known as the person who broke percabeth. If you don't know what percabeth is then you must have been living under a rock for your entire life. Percy Jackson is the youngest swimmer to win 5 olympic gold medals. Annabeth jackson his wife is the renowned architect who recently remodeled the manor of billionaire Artemis Fowl the second and The Duke of Putingrad. **(that city exists in my mind) **Percabeth is hailed as the perfect hollywood couple by tabloids. I mean they have been married for 3 years and there hasn't been a single instance of infidelity. They are utterly devoted to each other which makes it difficult to get any good pictures of them doing naughty things. That is weird that they love each other so much I mean they have been dating apparently since they were 16 and have never once cheated. That is made even weirder by the fact that they are all 10's on almost anyones scale.

Me and my fellow photographers have been hiding outside the Jackson mansion when my assistant Darby comes up. He looks almost out of breath seeing as how he isn't very fit. Darby is a good guy but he is pretty Stupid and i only keep him on because he is willing to get me coffee and such items.

"Mr Bohannon sir I think I just saw the jacksons leave." Darby panted

"What where lets follow them?" This could get very interesting if indeed they left then i could get some pictures of them perhaps snorting crack or gambling away their lifes savings!

We hopped into our van and followed them for what seemed like an hour until they stopped in front of a doctors office.

"What's that?" Darby questioned

"Lady doctor. This could be even better that I had ever hoped. Now we just have to wait until they come out and I will get my photo."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINE BREAK!

I sat there nervously checking my camera making sure the lense was clean and focused so I could get the perfect picture of what I presume would be either Annabeth's Baby bump or a divorce lawyer handing out the papers.

"Bossman they are coming out!" Darby whisper yelled.

Indeed they were coming out. I watched as they exited the building. I could barely contain my excitement I Cullen Bohannon was going to get the first pic of a pregnant Annabeth Jackson.

They walked out hand in hand. The biggest smiles had ever seen on anyone occupied their faces.

"Well the smiles seem to indicate that they aren't divorced so that only leaves pregnancy." Darby declared. Hmm darby may be smarter than he looks well I can still get a good shot i hope.

"Come on turn give me that belly shot." I whispered to myself.

Then Annabeth turned revealing a perfect side shot.

_click click click_

"yes yes YES!" I got the shot now all I have to do is get this to my editor and if possible get one of the new born baby. Those are the Pics america wants

"Did you get it boss?"

"Hell yeah I did! Darby we are going to be rich!"

cough* line break or something like that cough*

8 months after the pregnancy picture I got one of Silena Jackson leaving the hospital in her mothers arms and I must say I am going to be rich. That is how I 'met'/followed Percabeth.

**If you hated it please tell me i am a pretty bad writer who can always take constructive criticism.(whenever its not my time of the month) Lol I am that immature.**


	3. Thomas nast (A total Jackass)

**Am I a middle aged man from texas who writes fictional stories. no I am a middle aged man from Georgia who writes fictional stories about the middle aged mans stories! JK but I still don't own Percy Jackson. I got all the names from the gilded age if you were wondering. Find the mulan reference**

Thomas Nast POV

When people gasp at tammany hall high school more likely than not they are looking at the blonde haired blue eyed sexy beast known as myself. All the girls at Tammany hall want me. All but one. Annabeth chase is a very hot girl with a smokin body. Her blonde hair is well curled and beautiful. Her grey eyes though are weird but I am sure that I can get her to wear contax when we are together.

Almost every guy has asked her out but she refuses with the same excuse that she has a boyfriend. She must be waiting for me I mean i am the captain of the football team and I am sure I can beat up any man she dates. If it comes down to that my bros would of course help me out. I decided that today will be the day she falls for me when I ask her out.

In my mind I ask her then she giggles swoons says yes and I get to do what I want with her later tonight. **(This guy is a fucking moron but you get the point)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Line break

I gathered my cronies and went over to her table at lunch. Unfortunately she sits no where near the other beautiful girls or as they are known by the rest of the school sluts.

"Hey Annie wanna go out some time?" Flashing my signature grin that gets all the girls wet down under.

"_Don't ever call me Annie you neanderthal! and I will never go out with you_!" She yelled

"Oh come on I know you want me otherwise why would you decline every other guy."

"How many times does she have to say no for you to leave?" One of her nerd friends said.

"No one asked you pipsqueak."

"_Thomas leave me alone. I'm going to library._" with that Annie left

Now my cronies and I would have gone after but she got a headstart and we have no idea where the library is.

**Don't mind me i'm just a line break.**

I Finally saw Annie again at the end of the school day. I went up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey babe wait y-" Halfway through my speech she twirled around and kicked where the sun don't shine.

"oof" was all I could say as I lay on the ground in a massive amount of pain.

"Ever touch me again and I will kick you so hard you ancestors gonna feel it!"

"Ha feisty" was all I could manage as she walked away.

Wow another line break.

The next day at the beginning of school I was waiting outside with my bros smokin with cigarettes like usual when a beautiful green Maserati Spyder pulled up. This challenged my masculinity and dominance over the rest of the student body. Even though I didn't know that at the time.

"Whos that?" asked cronnie number 1

"Thats a nice car" said cronnie number 2. When I heard this I decided to elbow him in the gut for that comment.

Then a person with blonde hair got out and turned toward the school.

"Isn't that Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah" I grumbled my ball still kind of hurt. Then a brilliant Idea popped into my head when I decided I could continue to hit on Annabeth.

I walked over to her and said "Hey girl I like your ride. Why don't you ride me like that tonight?"

**(Annabeth will be in italics)**

"_Leave me alone asshole or I will break your balls this time." _A terrifying image popped into my head when I heard that. But its best to not think of that I mean I am still a big guy that no hot little girl could hurt. **(Thats BS)**

Then someone else got out of the car with Annabeth turning to look at him. Nows my chance! I thought. I made a grab for her wrist took her arm in my other hand and pulled her close to me.

"You ready for the best kiss of your life Annie?"

"Don't touch her!" I Turned around only to be punched in the face so hard that my nose broke. I collapsed in pain on the ground. Well at least my cronies will get him I thought.

I look back and they are running like little girls.

When I tried to stand up the guy grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up. I looked down and he was holding me 6 inches above the ground geez how strong is this guy.

"If you ever touch her again I will break every bone in your body." He all but growed

I won't admit it in public but that guy was stronger than me and way scarier than I could ever be so I decided to leave Annabeth alone for a little while. At least until they broke up.

"_This is for calling me Annie!_" Then a extremely painful punch to the gut was sent my way.

"_Come on percy lets go."_

I watched from the dirt as the couple walked away obviously happy. Even if I couldn't take them physically I was still a social landslide and I could bring a painful awakening for percabeth!

Thats how I met the couple all the cheerleaders call percabeth.

**Like it leave a review. Hate it leave a review. Also if you have oc names or story ideas tell me!**

**Also i would like to know which plot you guys would rather have your choices are for my next chapter mortal hits on percy or mortal meets adult percy and annabeth. Which ever one gets the most vote or whatever i do for chapter 4 and the other for chapter 5.**


	4. Blofis dinner part 1

**I read some other Fan fics about Paul's family incorporated some of their Ideas brainstormed a little then crossed that out because I wrote it on my Pre calc tect and i don't think my teacher wants to read that. Oh and unless you want to start me a kickstarter campaign and donate several million dollars I will never own the Percy Jackson characters.**

Harriet Blofis POV

I come from a long line of teachers. My father Mathew is a professor at NYU his father evan and mother elizabeth both taught AP english classes. My mother Gillian currently teaches AP stat. Even My uncle paul teaches english at Goode high school. Even more important to my family than teaching is being taught AKA going to college. They want me and my younger brother mark to go to college or they'll disown me.? Imagine the surprise when they met pauls family.

Family dinners suck. One way or another you're forced to dress up and sit around a table while old people talk about politics or something. When my mom told me that I had to come with them to the family dinner to meet pauls wife and family I was disgusted. Not only will I have to go over to pauls house and meet his wife for the first time but also my bitchy grandparents will be there. They are such an agitative force I bet they could turn a PETA protest into a klan rally. **( I hope you understand that)** However Sally paul's wife is a writer so Grandpa Evan 'approves'. As long as she went to college this dinner will go smoothly.

XXXXXXXJust getting my line break onXXXXXXX

We arrived after about an hour of horrible driving. Then entire way there Grandpas was complaining about the freezing temperature and how far away Uncle Paul lives.

When we arrived Grandma nearly broke her neck by slipping on ice. So grandpa of course got angry and said

"Why don't they get rid of ice here? Have they never heard of Salt?"

Then we had to spend 5 minutes waiting while Dad and grandpa Evan argued with the Door man about letting us in.

Then we were told that we would have to take the stairs since the elevator was broken. Something about a small explosion.

And after climbing five flights of stairs we finally got to the door.

"I wish they'd fix that DAMN elevator!" Grandad Evan practically yelled. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

When we knocked on the door a beautiful woman who I presumed was Sally welcomed us in.

When we walked into the house we were greeted with the amazing smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. The house was nothing expensive but it felt cozy. There were pictures on the wall and a bunch of a teenage girl and guy one both were tall tan and muscular. Not the Gross muscles from steroids but the kind you get for running around for a life time.

**(For the sake of time I am going to put sally in italics here)**

**"**Who are those people in the photos?" I asked as i pointed to the teenagers

"Well _Percy is my teenage son. He is up stairs with the other girl who is his girlfriend trying to put on his tie."_

" You would leave teenagers alone in a bedroom?" mom looked astounded at the idea and slightly horrified if I may add.

"_Of course I would Percy and Annabeth are great kids._"

Sally said that like it was a normal thing and that she thought Percy would be completely honest with her. Has she ever met a teenager?

"I highly doubt Percy Would always tells you the truth." Dad said in a tone that implied Percy was clearly a bad person.

"Mom dad Mathew you guys here?" We hear paul shout from the room I believe to be the kitchen before he walks into the living room.

Thank god. Hopefully paul can put an end to this conversation before Sally and my parents go to war.

"Paul how could you leave 2 teenagers alone together in a room? Do you want a grandchild already?" Grandma Elizabeth asked

"Mom we had this discussion already now lets just have a nice family dinner ok. The Kitchen table is this way."

**So that was the quite short first part of this story the next part will be uploaded on friday after that I won't be uploading another until christmas break.**


	5. Dinner part 2

**I may have put this out a little early I don't see how you could complain about it. Ok I put it out this early because *NARUTO SPOILER HERE* Madara is back bitches! When he kicked Sai's ass in one hit and stole hashirama's sage chakra i nearly screamed with joy because he has finally entered full badass mode. **

**So I had a little fun writing this I hope you enjoy please leave a review. Oh And I am NOT Rick Riordan therefor I don't own any of the percy jackson characters. If I was I would be typing this up on a computer and not a chromebook. Have any plots you want me to butcher or character names you want me to change just send me some messages. I had to listen to Android porn ,Frag out ,scooby snacks, Monster meg and dia DotEXE remix ,Belfast Brigade ,You're gonna go far kid ,and Tobacco Island about 4 times each to coax this story out of my mind. So leave a review!**

After Percy and Annabeth came down to the table i had never felt a more awkward silence. Mainly because Both Percy and Annabeth were dyslexic so they hated english That lead to them getting somewhere even farther on Grandpa Evans bad side.

When we were saying grace I noticed that neither Percy nor Annabeth were paying attention. They also got glares from mom since both percy and Annabeth or as I like to refer to them as percabeth were constantly touching each other **(Not the inappropriate way.) **They were constantly holding hand like they needed each other to stay sane.

In an effort to break the tension I decided to start a conversation I knew my family would approve of.

"So Percy where are you planning on going to college?"

"Oh well I have been drafted by the USA olympic swim team. So I won't be going to college."

Wow I don't think he could have given a worse answer. Well maybe if he said he wanted to be a rapper.

My family was stunned. The idea of someone not going to college was unheard of in my family. Eventually Grandma was the first to recover from the shock.

"You? You you you aren't going to college?" Her old face looked like it had just seen nuclear launch codes.

Thats when the conversation at the table exploded with everyone asking questions.

"Paul he is throwing his future away!" Dad yelled

"Paul we raised you better than this!" Grandpa nearly hollered

"Its that Harlot of a girl!" Oh wow mom I think you just made a big mistake.

"Mom" I shunned before percy tried to kill her. When I looked in his eyes I Swear I saw a hurricane raging and destroying the island nation of My mother.

"Dont you dare talk about Annabeth like that!" The tone in percy's voice could have scared a lion.

"I can't believe you would let him talk to us like that paul."

Holy shit this very well could be a percy vs my grandpa in WW3

"I can't believe you would talk to Annabeth like that she is the best thing that has ever happend to my life!"

"Thanks seaweed brain." Aww she has a nickname for him that is so cute.

Then they kissed like all they could care about in this world was eachother.

"At the table disgraceful. Have they no decency?"

Damn I was hoping Grandpa would shut up. Not just because I didn't want Percy or sally to kill him but also because I am starting to get a migraine from this conversation.

"Father listen Percy is an Adult. He may speak how he likes. So don't tell him he can't follow his dreams in my house." Wow i have never seen Uncle Paul stand up to Grandpa before.

"Paul I'm your father and you will obey me." He had that tone in his voice that was sweet but also as if saying 'hey do that again and I string you from the light post.'

"You need to send that boy off to college or he will end up a drug dealer and Annabeth will end up pregnant!" Wow Grandma won't shut up either.

"You know for a family of professors and teachers you don't seem to be able to learn. Percy is an excellent swimmer and has been drafted by the olympic swim team at the age of 18! That is a huge accomplishment, and guess what not everyone can be an english teacher!"

Wow Annabeth has balls. Wait eww gross i mean ovaries. Annabeth has ovaries thats better.

I thought that Grandpa was going to go ballistic and try to strangle her but when i looked at her all my assumptions about her flew out the window. I saw not the eyes of an 18 year old defending her boyfriend but instead I saw 2 grey orbs that told me she was a harden soldier that had seen far worse than my bitchy old grandfather. I saw the eyes of someone defending the person they loved to hell and back.

"Thats it we are leaving." Evan proclaimed.

I think that means he is just giving up on trying to convert Percy to Academics.

"Mark my words those two will end up failures."

Six years later Percy Jackson won his 5th gold medal and Annabeth had recently designed the new Fowl manor and the new house of the prince of Some little African country. Was it Oman or bahrain or something either way I don't care she was a great architect thats all that matters.

I couldn't believe that they were so famous and that the tabloids were calling them percabeth. I could have trademarked that and made like a shit ton of cash but no. When grandma found out Annabeth was pregnant a few years later she started making all sorts of unrealistic demands that ranged from disowning paul to trying to abort another woman's baby. Seriously we need to put her in a home I mean Percabeth are a happily married 27 year old couple. They don't have to follow your orders grandma. This was the worst dinner of my life but also the first time I met percabeth so I guess it evened out.

**Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review By the way shout out to all my Irish readers out their! And the one person reading this in Barbados. My next story can be expected to come out sometime next week assuming this comes out on Thursday. Hah ASSUME that makes an ASS out of U and ME. **


	6. Lana

**So how is everyone else break going so far mine has been not so good but hey I get to sleep in till like 1pm. Does anyone think I own percy jackson? No Because If they did they would be a waste of functioning organs.**

My name is Lana. I'm not telling you my last name because I don't want you coming to my house and murdering me. So anyway my name is Lana and I'm amy or may not be head over heels in love with Goode high schools resident hottie Percy Jackson. He is the tall tan captain of the swim team and with abs every man wish they could have. His raven black hair looks like it hasn't been combed in a year which is so cute. However the thing that gets the girls drooling at him are his eyes. They remind me of a screensaver of like the caribbean or something. Either way they are paradise. Did I describe him to much?

Anyway I am relatively sure that he likes me. I mean every other single girl (mainly the school slut Kimberly Adams. Feel free to come to her house and murder her.) in Goode highschool has thrown themselves at him like hes a god. He declines every single one of them and is actually nice about it. Most guys would either jump on the chance reject them like a white guy dunking or run away screaming but Percy is kind about it.

I have played the game of Percy's heart smarter than those air head whores and decided to befriend percy before offering him entry into my pants.**(eww sex gross. *cough just like dubstep* JK) **I have gone to every one of his swim meets, sat with him at lunch even offered to tutor him in english since he has ADHD and dyslexia.

Based on my key feminine senses and understanding of relationships i am sure that he has declined the other girls for me. And if he doesn't like me I'm sure I can use my lady parts to make him love me! **(god I feel horrible for writing this.)**

**xxxxxxxspooky scary line breaks!xxxxxxxxx**

I walked into lunch at goode and decided as I always do to sit down at percys table. Unusually I was one of the only people there other than percy. something about a disease in africa or something.

"Hey Percy hows it going?"

"Pretty good my best friend is coming to pick me up today."

"Dude I thought I was your best friend." said Manny a tone of mock hurt evident in his voice.

"I am talking about my best friend from camp."

Ahh there it is the mysterious camp that Percy always talks about. I asked if I could go but he said that you had to have ADHD and dyslexia as well as being fluent in greek. Weird camp but he loves it to death. I can't wait for him to take me there when we are together.

"What's he like?" I asked

"Well She…" ...SHE! OMFG are you serious.

"A girl. Dude you're describing her as if she is half goddess. No way in hell she is real."

Wow manny actually had a thought that may help me. If she isn't real then he must have made her up as a substitute for me thank god I took psych this year to understand this stuff.

Thats when our friend taylor arrived at the table. He was always pestering Percy to get a girlfriend.

"Manny I promise she is real."

"Whose real Taylor asked?"

"My friend who happens to be a female."

"Nah percy made her up no way she could be real I mean grey eyes thats just bs." Manny said almost laughing while he said it.

"Show us a photo."I blurted out I didn't want to make Percy uncomfortable but I also wanted him to realise it was me he loved. Plus how awesome would it be if he pulled out a photo of me right now. Oh my heart can only hope.

Percy took out a photo and indeed she did look like a goddess. She was also the exact opposite of me in the category of beauty. I mean we were both pretty but while I Had long straight chocolate hair hers were princess curls. My eyes were a kind baby blue full of affection whereas hers were grey. The looked like a storm that could kill me in a thought. Even her skin was a beautiful natural tan while mine looked like almond milk.

"Thats photoshopped." Manny said breaking the silence that had engulfed our table since he pulled out the photo and we stared at it like morons.

"You think I am smart enough to use photoshop?

"Yea that is a good point. But you could have just paid someone to do it" Taylor said

Phew she could still be fake. Percy and I could still be a couple. Even if she was real I have known Percy for two years and am very smart. Smarter than some blonde. **(I am blonde and am also very smart. I think that stereotype is Bull but this character does not)**

**XXXEvery day Im linebreakinXXX**

At the end of the day we followed Percy out of school and towards the parking lot.

"Wise girl you here?" Percy asked to nothing in particular.

We waited in silence for a moment until Manny said.

"Dude you're pulling our chains that Girl in the photo is fake."

Then Some blonde girl with a perfect natural tan ran out of no where and gave Percy a hug. It looked like one of those scenes in movies where the characters run on a beach in slow mo into each others arms and hug while music is playing. Damn this was not going well.

"Hey wise girl I'm glad you could make it."

Then they kissed right there infront of me! I was starting to feel tears filling up in my eyes.

"Hey guys this is my fiance annabeth."

fi fi fiance? God I will never be able to break them up now. All my hopes and dreams in the world are gone with one sentence spoken by the love of my life.

Before I could breakdown in tears in front of my crush I decided to make a run for it back to my house. I ran all the way home and up into my room right past my mom in the kitchen who asked me some inaudible question.

A few minutes later I heard someone knock on my door.

"Lana what's wrong? Is it boy troubles?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

I was sitting in the corner with my knees up against my chest so I don't even know if she heard me.

"Can I come in and talk with you about it?"

"sure I guess mom."

"Listen Lana it will be alright. You will find someone who truly loves you." she reassured me.

"Whatever." My heart was broken. It had been torn to pieces ripped to shreds It might even lose control of its valves. **(anyone get what show that is from?)**

"Mom i'll never be happy again."

"Yes you will now tell me who the boy who hurt my daughter is."

"His name is Percy. He is tall muscular and has the best eyes that the world has ever known. And he's interested in someone else."

"Wow sounds like the whole package but if it wasn't meant to be then It wasn't meant to be. I don't my daughter dating some jerk." She said with a tone of warning in it.

"But he isn't a jerk. He is nice to everyone. I thought he liked me." I stopped there the rest was to painful.

"Did he reject you?"

"No he has a fiance apparently." I say a little hysterically.

"A fiance? Well she can't be better than you sweetie."

"She could be a model if she wanted to mom!" I yell a little too loudly.

"Listen to me there are many fish in the sea darling. You have to catch a lot or seabass before you hook a Cobia." Ugh I hate my moms stupid fishing metaphors. Even more so when they actually apply to me.

You know what a guy shouldn't have this affect on me. I wonder if there is like a group I can join of other heartbroken girls that support each other. That would be sweet. **(cough hunters cough.)**

That Is how I met percabeth.

**Yeah not the best ending but whatever piss at me in the review section. Who else thought Lana was kinda a whore. Anyway Sea bass are a pain in the Ass to offshore fishermen like myself. They steal bait and are usually too small to keep. Now cobia are strong fish that will break your leg if you're not careful. If you need proof head on over to google images that cobia are bad ass.**

**Loved it hated it tell me!**


	7. Dr Verdin

**So sorry I didn't update for a time. Just finished season one of marvel agents of shield and well *SPOILER ALERT* I am blown away. I don't ship Skyward or WardMay but instead I ship WARD. Ward is possibly my favorite character on that show and is just such a badass. Well any way here you go. Go check out my profile if you feel like finding another reason to hate me other that this story. I dont own percy jackson or any of those characters.**

Dr. Verdin

I had recently moved into a new high end apartment. I have had high expectations for this place. It is supposedly a respectable building full of respectable people all at least my age or older. They should all have a bit of money about them and there shouldn't be any screaming kids getting the whole place sticky.

I may or may not absolutely hate everything related to children. When they're young they scream and whine. They start to grow up and then you think things are better until they become teenagers. Then they will disgrace your name and become a menace to society and will only hurt you. If you want to call me evil well go right ahead. Most people believe us psychologist are. I was once a nice guy I had a respectable social services practice. We helped young boys and girls get back to their parents or find new ones when they were in tough situations. After 16 years of that practice I knew one thing, kids want to be apart of a family. That is until I met one Annabeth Chase.

According to every system out there her mother didn't exist. She was smart and very beautiful. She could have had the world. She could have had the world if she didn't have those eyes. The eyes ruined her image. Those grey eyes broke every adult that tried to help her. They were like piercing blades that ran through you and looked for your every weakness. They made a cute smart little girl into a Blonde haired know it all that in my mind was evil. But that was over ten years ago. I have changed and have given up my faith in children.

On the first night of living at the new apartment I heard a scream. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was the sound of absolute fear and it was coming from next door. The sound shocked me into action. I rushed over the the neighbors and banged on the door.

"What was that open up!" I yelled.

A minute later a young woman roughly 25ish opened the door. She had blonde princess curls a good tan and grey eyes. Grey eyes. They were the same grey eyes that broke every social worker at my establishment.

"Dr. Verdin?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth Chase." The tone of my voice was that of absolute disgust.

"Might I ask what that scream was and why you are currently at the Jackson residence."

"Wise girl who is that?" A man from inside called.

"First off its Annabeth Jackson." she said pointing to the ring on her finger.

Then the man who I presumed had called for her earlier came into the doorway. He had long black hair that looked like it had never been combed. DISGRACEFUL. His green eyes looked like the sea which would have been good if there weren't also tear marks evident on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

DISRESPECTFUL!

"I am" I began but was then cut off by the blonde demon in the doorway.

"This is Dr. Verdin. He's the annoying social worker that tried to 'get me back to my family'." She said.

"Oh so this is the guy who always tried to get you to live with Helen and your dad."

"Who are you sir? Because you don't look like Mr. Jackson." I stated the obvious wondering if these two had murdered Mr. Jackson. I certainly wouldn't Put Annabeth past it especially after she took down the security guards that I had at my practice.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I live here." He said.

I have heard that name before. And when I remember a name like that it usually isn't for good reasons.

"Percy Jackson aren't you the kid who was the subject of a nationwide manhunt when you were twelve?" One of the other neighbors asked.

"You're a criminal!" I shouted.

"First off shut up Verdin." Annbeth the demon said.

"Its Doctor Verdin to you. You little delinquent."

"Dude don't you dare talk to Annbeth that way again." Percy the criminal said.

"Oh my gosh! You're Percy Jackson can I like have your autograph?" Some person behind me asked.

"Why would you want the signature of a criminal like him?" I asked not bothering to turn around.

"Because he is a super hot olympic swimmer duh." The voice said.

Thats when I turned around and saw a fangirl I guess. She looked like a teenager that apparently lived down the hall which is not good. Ill have to seen about her leaving soon. Wait a second Olympic swimmer?

"Sure thing uhh Emma right?" Percy said.

Then the girl let out a little squeak like her dreams had come true and started muttering 'wait till Sadie and Liz see this'

"Dr. Verdin I would like you to leave." Annabeth demon said.

"No not until I find out the the people who live here are ok." I said standing my ground.

"Dude You have seen us now leave."

Ugh dude. Who would use such a word in the presence of an elder.

"Mommy what's going on?" A little voice asked from behind Annabeth.

Then a Little girl no more than three came to the door. She had Blonde hair like Annabeth and Green eyes.

"Nothing Silena go back to sleep. Mommy will be back there in a second." Annabeth said softly.

Wait Mommy? Annabeth couldn't have been more than 25 years old and she already had a child?

"Listen the sound you heard was a nightmare and you have no idea what causes them so please leave." Annabeth said before dragging Percy back inside and slamming the door in my face.

" I can't believe I just met percabeth this is like totally awesome!" Emma I think squealed.

"Those two are evil" I muttered under my breath before going back to sleep.

**If you liked it or hated it or even have Ideas for me review and favorite. Guess what I referenced in the chapter.**


	8. Emma

**So this is a short little story I wrote today. **

**I have a shoutout to do. ****Thank you ****Mewster7 for being a good reader and reviewer! **

**I was on the rocks about this one since its a little short and not my best work but I hope you guys and gals enjoy.**

**If you think I own Percy Jackson or any of these characters then you're a ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!**

Emma POV

So when I found out that Percy and Annabeth Jackson lived down the hall I internally squealed. They are like the greatest couple to ever grace the earth with their presence. And they were both totally hot. I once met sadies boyfriend Walt and thought he was cute but Percy Jackson makes him look like one of the seven dwarfs. Oh and I got his autograph how lucky can I get. squeal!

A few days after the nightmare happened and doctor crankypants tried to let percabeth have it I asked them If they would meet my friends. AND Percy said 'sure its no problem'. I can't believe The Percy Jackson was gonna meet me Liz and Sadie. Squeal. This is going to be amazing!

They are both coming over to my house and I can't wait to tell them the good news when they get here. I mean Sadie hates Manhattan but thats just her being a weirdo. And Liz flew here all the way from england so This is a great opportunity. But with my luck they will both think I'm pulling their chains.

Worst case scenario They don't believe me and then Doctor cranky pants tries to kick us out of the building.

Best case scenario I get to become friends with The best couple in America. Possibly the entire world.

**XXXXI'm a line break. Did you miss me?XXXX**

Ding dong*

That must be them. Its been a whole years since I saw them last. Were all still 17 but this is going to be one of the few opportunities to see each other while were still kids. Liz still lived in England while Sadie lives in brooklyn. Thats not very far away for sadie but she almost always is busy.

I walked over to the front door after eagerly awaiting their entrance.

"Hey Emma" they simultaneously screamed as they rushed in and hug/tackled me.

"Hey Liz, and Sadie guess what."

"What?"

"Percy Jackson is my neighbor." I tell them.

"No way!" Liz says.

"Yes he really does live here."I say. "And he has agreed to meet you guys."

"Can we meet Percabeth and Silena or just Percy?" Sadie Asked.

"We are meeting Percy in about half an hour before he takes Silena to her summer camp." I respond.

"I Have always wanted to meet Both of them but Still Percy Jackson is so hot!" Liz screams

Then we all kinda squealed and spent half an hour talking about how cute percabeth was even though Sadie said she didn't like manhattan a few times.

**XYZ affair linebreak and POV switch**

Liz POV

It was finally time to meet the Percy Jackson.

He is probably the hottest guy on earth in my opinion. Even though I have met sadies Boyfriend and he absolutely out classes Walt/Anubis I'm not really clear on which one he is since she calls him by both names. Anyway Unlike Walt he is very tall perfectly tan has the world's best hair and abs. then there's his eyes. They are the most beautiful shade of green in the world and almost every teenage girl Has a poster of his or something in their bedroom. He is also married to one of the hottest girls on earth. Annabeth and Percy or as they are known to the rest of the world PERCABETH! Had recently had a child by the name of Silena. She was such a cute little kid who at three years old could already read very well. I had my doubts about Emma being neighbors with Percabeth I mean this is the kind of prank she would pull. But when I saw the autograph I knew for sure that they lived here. And I couldn't wait to meet them.

"This Is gonna be sweet!" I tell the girls. We were all huge Percabeth fans.

We were waiting down in the lobby for him. I'll admit he was a little late but seeing as how we were fangirls we could wait.

Then I saw a extremely hot guy walk down the stairs and I knew immediately that Emma wasn't lying to us.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson. You must be Emma's friends." Oh MY GOSH! He knows us this is like totally awesome!

"Uhh umm hi." was all I could get out.

I stood there looking like an idiot in front of the Percy Jackson while Sadie studied him with these weird looks before getting this look on her face like Percy was some sort of god that needed a sacrifice. Then she ran out without a word.

"Sadie come back!" I yelled after her but it was no use.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh thats just our friend Sadie, She's a bit of a weirdo." Emma the first one to recover from the shock of being in the presence of THE Percy Jackson said.

"Umm uhh my names uhh Liz" I stammered. Unable to form coherent sentences.

"Way to look cool Liz." Emma snickered

"Hey guys I am sorry but I have to get going. Silena has camp." He said

"Thanks for meeting us." Emma said

Then he left.

"I can't believe I just met Percy Jackson."

"Wait till you meet percabeth. Now lets go find Sadie."

**Loved it hated it? Review! I didn't know how good this was gonna be so tell me!**

**Have any ideas or characters you want me to use Message me! I can't guarantee anything but I will try to incorporate your Ideas.**

**Tell me Would you guys rather have another one of these as Percabeth Grown up or another one with Percabeth As teenagers for the next story.**


	9. Clair voyant (get it?)

**2 stories in a day well count yourselves lucky. The first one I posted was so short/shit that I decided that you guys deserve a little more for reading the shit I throw at the wall. The other reason for writing this is in the AN at the and I am little happy to have 25 follows that just blows my mind away that plus the 1000 views I have gotten within 24 hours.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. If I did I could rule the world with my fangirl army!**

**Guess what I may or may not be branching off into a Chapter about Jiper/Jasper. You're shocked right well I have an audience to deal with. It might not be next next chapter but I will try to get one about Jiper up in a short time. Someone needs to spot all the cleverly veiled references I have in these chapters.**

Clair Voyant POV

You know what its like being the new kid. Its horrible absolutely horrible. You will spend your first day examining the different social cliques and or getting bullied. Thats if you look attractive or play a sport. I am both and I have calculated that even If I join a clique quickly I will still get bullied. If you aren't either a slut, jock, or nerd its going to be a rough first day.

This would be my first day at Goode high school after moving here from Georgia. I can hear the insults now 'Confederate' and 'country girl'. This was going to suck so hard.

When I walked in the door a few guys looked at me longingly which was nice, I mean every girl wants to feel attractive. The Problem was most of them were staring at my boobs. That would be one of the many problems with guys.

After getting my schedule I headed to my locker and was greatly surprised by what I saw.

The Hottest guy on earth was at his locker right next to mine. Now most girls exaggerate when they talk about hot guys but he had the whole package. He was tall tan muscular and he had cool windswept raven hair.

I walked up to my locker and put my stuff in trying not to look nervous next to him. After standing there contemplating whether or not I should talk to him I summoned the courage.

"Umm hello." I said to him quietly. So quietly in fact that I doubt he had heard me.

I was surprised when He turned around and was greeted with a complete deal sealer. His eyes.

His eyes were the color of the sea. A beautiful green that you only find a when you take 64 set of crayons and melt some of the colors together. I could stare at his eyes for ages.

"Hey my names Percy." He said extending his hand for me to shake.

When I shook his hand I felt it was calloused like he spent hours holding leather and metal everyday.

"Uhh Clair." I managed. While still staring into his beautiful eyes. Thats when I realised he was staring into mine too. Not at my boobs but looking me in the eye. Yet another point for Percy.

"Hi Clair I'm guessing your new here."

"Yeah I am."

"Well can I see your schedule so I may direct you to your next class?" He said. What a gentleman, another point for Percy.

"Umm sure." I say as I had him my schedule.

"We have marine Bio together sweet. Your next class Physics with Dr. Cooper is down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks Percy I'll see you later." I say as the bell rang.

I walked away grinning my pants off not bothering to pay attention for most of my classes until lunch.

XXXXThe Line break wants you to get on that table and dance. Celtic crush style!XXXX

At lunch I decide to sit with a girl named Allie that I met in my trigonometry class and a couple of her friends.

"Hey Clair glad to see you made it through the first half of the day." Allie said. slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah well my day has been easier by a guy."

Half the girls at the table stopped what they were doing turned towards me and started firing off questions at me at once.

"Who is he?"

"Is he tall?"

"How many classes do you guys have together?"

"Does he have abs?"

"When can we meet him?"

"Who are you?"

Then a silence crept over the cafeteria as I noticed Percy walk in.

"Him." I say as I pointed to Percy.

"Oh...Percy." Allie said kind of deflated.

"Welcome to the club." One of the girls who I vaguely remembered as Katie or kelly or something with a K.

"What Club?" I ask

"The Percy Jackson Fan club." Allie responds.

"To bad hes already taken." Kelly muttered.

"Percy has a girlfriend?" I asked.

He certainly didn't seem taken seeing as how all the other couples at this school usually make out in the morning.

"Yeah her name is Annabeth Chase." She said pointing to a nearly empty table with only one occupant. She had her nose buried in an architecture book and I'll admit I was instantly jealous of the girl. With Her Pretty tan perfect boy and beautiful blonde hair.

"They have been going out for years." Allie says "They are collectively called percabeth."

"Aww thats a cute couple name."

"Yeah well half the school wants to date Percy with the other half wanting to date Annabeth. Their relationship is under quite a bit of stress yet they never falter" Allie told us.

Then my entire table watched as Percy made his way over to Annabeth's table and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who Wisegirl?" He said.

"Seaweed brain I don't have time for this. I have A test next period so let me study!"

Aww seaweed brain and Wise girl they were so cute that they had nicknames!

"No time for me?" Percy asked with a sad look on his face that made him look like a pouting baby seal. **(srsly go look up pics of baby seals they are absolutely afuckingdorable!)**

"I'll always have time for you seaweed brain." She said before turning and kissing him.

"Aww they're so cute." I heard a couple of girls at my table mutter.

Yeah they are. silently agreeing with them.

I could never compete with her and don't have one goddamn shot in hell of breaking them up. So I might as well have fun getting to know them.

Thats how I watched Percabeth.

**Whether you loved it or hated it I want to know. Take 20 seconds out of your day and review. You have no Idea how much It means to me I mean allen r wanted more fluff since there wasn't any in the last chapter so I tried to make it up to him in this one. If this doesn't make up for it well Fuck you, Fuck me!**

**Any suggestions for characters or plots? Pm me!**

**This will be the last thing I post before the weekend. Next story should be up on Sunday.**


	10. Piper with Percabeth

**Welcome to my tenth chapter special. I told you Jiper. I Probably lied get used to it! This is also my Holiday present to you guys.**

**So I am gonna name the shows/stories I reference in chapters from now on. This time we have a small Burn notice Quote. **

**I Don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. If I did the world would be a better/worse place.**

Piper POV

Jason just flew us down. We had just started making out in the clouds when the dinner when the bell rang. And of course Jason said we can't be late. It's nice having a boyfriend like that but also kind of annoying. He always has to be a leader and do the honorable thing. Which is great most of the time knowing he will never cheat on me but also bad when I want to sneak out and we can't. I know for a fact that Annabeth sneaks out almost every night to go have some uh 'together time' with Percy.

The only reason I know this is because my cabin mates are almost always watching them. So when I wake up in the middle of the night hearing the rest of the cabin whispering and looking out the window I know what's happening.

"Piper you ok? You're staring a little." Jason asked. We were walking by the lake and up to the pavillion for dinner.

"Yeah uh, just fine." I was staring at the lake wondering if Percabeth was down there.

Jason traced my gaze and said "I'm sure they're fine but if you want to wait for them you can."

"Yeah I'll wait." I muttered still staring at the water. Thinking about what Jason and I could still be doing in the clouds.

I know Jason would be heading up to dinner no matter what, so I sat down on a rock and watched at the lake intently.

Then I heard a 'psss' like someone was trying to whisper signal me.

"What?" I said to the silence.

"Piper get over here." I heard the familiar voice of Travis Stoll whisper/yell to me

"Tavis where are you?"

"Over here." I saw both Travis and Connor poke their heads from a patch of poison Ivy.

"Not going in that." I said as I pointed to the plant they were hidden in.

"Oh its fine Katie grew it so it wouldn't hurt anyone." Tavis said. So apparently My cabin mates have finally hooked Tratie up. They were no Percabeth but they were still better than nothing.

I walked over and hid beside Travis and Connor in the bush of non poison Ivy?

"So why are we hiding in this bush?" I asked.

"Because Percy and Annabeth are in the lake and If we get a video we can sell it to the Aphrodite cabin for like 200 drachmas." Travis explained.

"But why in this bush?" I asked.

"Well since Annabeth has caught us before we can't be hiding in some non poisonous plant that a normal person would hide in." Said Connor

"That and we need you here so you aren't in the shot or tipping them off." Travis finished.

Then all of the sudden Percy came out of the water carrying Annabeth bridal style. Now I don't want to sound like one of my sisters but Awww. Man I just wish Jason and I could have moments like that.

When Percy set her down I noticed their incredibly ruffed up hair, wrinkled clothes, wring on Annabeth's finger and Annabeth Buttoning her blouse. Oh my gods RING! The Stolls are gonna be rich and my sisters may very well feint.

"Annabeth." I heard Percy say.

Then I saw that he was looking around as if wondering where the Stolls were.

"Yeah I don't think the Stolls would give up that easily either."

"Does that Poison Ivy bush look new to you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it does. Hmm. Lets go cut it down to make sure we don't have an infestation of monster plants or something." She said winking at Percy.

Then I noticed the Stolls were gone and had already taken off towards the pavillion as fast as they could.

"Connor! Travis Not another video!." Percy screamed as he chased after them.

"Piper what are you doing in a poison Ivy bush?" Annabeth asked while standing over me. She offered me a hand and I took it.

"Um not watching Percabeth and wishing Jason and I could be like that."

"Piper you know Jason loves you."

"Yeah I just wish we could be more of a couple like you guys sometimes."

"Trust me Piper you don't want to have to go through the stuff that makes us the couple that we are." Annabeth reassured me.

"I Caught Them!" Percy yelled as he dragged Connor and Travis stoll back in front of me and Annabeth.

"Oh hey Piper what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Just getting some relationship advice." I told him.

"Well isn't that Ironic now if you would just let us go." Travis said as he tried to wriggle out of Percys grasp. He had no chance of getting out of that situation easy.

"Do it Connor." Annabeth said.

"No please not again It took me a whole month to buy the camera." Connor protested.

"To bad. Thats the price for spying." Percy explained

"But we have to make a living. Do you want us to starve?" Travis protested

"Travis you are fed here for free." Annabeth said extending her hand for the camera I guess.

Then Connor gave her the camera which she quickly threw into the lake.

"You just threw away a months hard work. We had to buy that camera with our own money." Connor said slightly defeated.

"You and I both know you stole that camera." Annabeth said crossing her arms and looking down on the Stolls.

"Are you going to do it again?" Percy asked

"Probably." Connor muttered.

"What?" Annabeth said cracking her knuckles.

"I mean no never again sorry Percabeth." Travis apologized quickly.

"Good. We will see you guys later." Then Percy and Annabeth walked towards the building still holding hands.

"I can't believe they fell for that." Travis exclaimed

"What?" I asked.

"Of course we had two cameras." Connor said.

Then I saw them walk back up to the pavillion as well. By walk I mean they practically skipped with giddiness from all the money they would make from selling that video.

"Hey where have you been?" I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend call from behind me.

"Watching Percabeth." I say before I turn around and kiss him.

**Loved It? Hated it? tell me. And you thought I would do a meet Jiper chapter your naivete is funny. If you couldn't figure out the Burn notice quote I give you a hint. The speaker of said Quote Is Seymore.**


	11. Caroline

**I was sick today so I had some free time and got to writing. You may be seeing another story uploaded today.**

**Do I own Percy Jackson? No but I wish I did.**

My name is Caroline Richards and I would like you to join the Percy Jackson fan club. We meet everyday after school at the swim practice and secretly watch Percy swim. Percy Jackson is the hottest guy in Goode high school. He has untamed windswept black hair, very tan skin with evident muscles, and sea green eyes that you can get lost in.

Me and my friend watch him at all of his swim practices. Its not stalking! Just a hobby plus if you saw his abs you would too.

So here I am as usual watching Percy swim and daydreaming about him asking me to the halloween dance on friday. He was about as fast as a sailfish when swimming. Usually Alisha and I are the only people who watch Percy swim but today I saw my friend Katrina come over and sit next to me.

"You day dreaming about Percy?" she asks.

"Maybe."

"He ask you out?"

"I can only wish." I respond.

"I think he might ask you. Your definitely pretty enough." She compliments me.

I am pretty enough. I have almond milk skin and long coal black hair that reaches my waist. My more feminine features are of ample size also.

"Well I asked him and he said that He is going to the dance on Friday."

What? This is a miracle, Percy never went to dances since he said he had camp.

"You think hes gonna ask you?" Katrina said to me.

"I hope." Then Katrina walked off with a smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"Home his swim practice is over."

I could barely contain my excitement. I hopped in my car and drove home with a huge smile on my face as I formulated my plan to get Percy.

**Bob was a titan, then a janitor, then someone elses joke, now hes my line break.**

I had formulated my plan over the last few days. I would be going to the dance dressed as a beautiful princess. I had my coal black hair done in an elaborate braid. My mom did my make up since shes good at that. I looked hot. All the boys would want me and I could have Percy.

So when I walked into the gym almost all the guys even some who had dates looked at me envyingly. I was normal a shy girl that kept mostly to herself but now I had transformed into a beautiful creature that they wanted to get their hands on.

"Hey Caroline you look hot." Some guy said. He was cute but not Percy levels of drop dead gorgeous. So I ignored him and walked over to my friends.

"Hey Katrina and Alisha." I said

"Wow Caroline you look amazing." Alisha said.

"Percy's gonna love you."

"I hope he does Katrina. Where is he by the way?" I asked.

"By the punch bowl go get him girl." They cheered me on as I walked over to the punch bowl.

Thats when I laid my eyes on Percy and wow. I wasn't expecting Him to look so well sexy. He had a Green toga on that matched his eyes but still left his chest open for me to look at. He also had a triton in his hand. I guess he was a greek god or something since that is one of the only classes he cares about.

"Hi Percy." I say as I approach him.

"Uhh hey."He says looking around nervously.

I think I make him nervous thats sweet. I really think he likes me.

"You wanna dance?"

"I kind of have a date and she'll kill em if I dance with someone else." he says.

WHAT! How can he have a date with another girl when I'm right here. The hole package!

"Seaweed brain who is this?" A voice from behind asks. I whip around and

Wow. She is gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. She is dressed like a greek goddess I guess with her Blonde hair done up ancient greek style. She has a grey dress on and an actual owl on her shoulder. That and her figure is something that every model would kill for a perfect natural tan grey eyes, and a figure that puts my own features to shame.

"Annabeth this is Caroline I think."

So her name Is Annabeth. Well I bet she is just a pretty face that percy saw. I am totally smarter than her.

"Percy lets go." She dragged Percy onto the dance floor and they started dancing.

The jealousy in my head boiled and I was about to explode on that girl when a guy came behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey care to dance?" He asked. It was the same guy that I had Ignored earlier.

"Sure why the hell not." I said as we entered the dance floor.

**Sorry for the bad ending I couldn't figure out how to end it. **

**Liked it or hated it tell me! Please Review!**


	12. Jerry pov

**So This is a short bonus story that I wrote. Please review, favorite and follow!**

**I don't even come close to owning Percy Jackson or the characters. I made a Agents of shield reference in this one. **

I was walking with my daughter on the beaches of the Virgin Islands.**(I've been there its pretty cool) **Jessica was only 14 years old and Ever since my wife and I got divorced I moved down here. My daughter would come over at least once a year. We were trying to spend as much time together as possible. Especially since her Mother wouldn't let me see her for most of the year.

"Dad why did you and mom get divorced?" Jessica asked.

"Well reasons honey."

"What reasons?"

Dang she still wasn't giving up.

"Cross species relationships don't work honey. I was a normal hum whereas she was a demon hell beast." I said.

"Really dad I'm fourteen you can tell me already its been 5 years."

Thats when I heard some shouting up ahead from the couple.

"Lets go check that out." I said desperate to drop the topic of my evil Ex wife as soon as possible.

"Percy do we have to go swimming down there again?" A female voice asked.

"Of course wisegirl. how else would we have so much fun on our honeymoon?" Percy responded. When I looked at him I thought I recognized him from a poster in Jessica's room or something.

"Oh my god dad play it cool." Jessica whispered to me.

"What why?" I asked.

"Thats Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They just got married and it was like to best wedding ever."

"Who's percy Jackson?" I asked her

"Come on dad hes the olympic swimmer. Hes kinda a huge celebrity."

Then both Percy and Annabeth jumped into the ocean. I expected them to come up for air but they didn't.

"Shouldn't they be surfacing or something right now?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh my gosh dad come on Percy holds the world record for holding his breath under water." She said in a tone that was dissapointed in me for not knowing these things.

"Dad can we get a picture of them for my friends Please?" Jessica asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

And so we waited for twenty minutes! twenty minutes I thought for sure they were dead but they burst out of the water together. Annabeth appeared to be retying her bikini bathing suit when it dawned on me.

"Jessica lets leave."

"But." She protested

"Now."

"Fine." and we walked off with her sneaking a photo really quickly.

I can't believe they just did what I think they did under water. How does that even work? there must have been and underwater cave or something.

"I can't Believe I just saw Percabeth." My daughter said with a huge grin on her face

**Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! **

**This was very short but I uploaded two chapters today so I hope that makes up for it. If it doesn't Well then Fuck you ya greedy bitch!**


	13. John Piermont

**Another Thingy ma jiggy Psych and ATLA Reference. The ATLA is pretty obvious.**

**A guest appearance from a certain Hero of olympus in this one.**

**I really don't own the percy Jackson Characters. I wish I did though really really hard.**

**Chase family dinner**

**John Piermont pov**

I was finally getting to go back to the chases house. My dad and professor Chase were great friends. Plus I was totally in love with Annabeth Chase. She was his extremely beautiful daughter. We haven't been over for dinner at the Chase house for a year now since apparently Annabeth was at summer camp or something for a long time. Now she has come back and I will make her mine!

My dad was driving us over there in silence. He hadn't talked very much since mom died a few months back and he was still broken about it. I on the other hand knew that she would want me to be happy so thats just what I will be.

"I hear Annabeth will be there." My dad says interrupting the silence.

"Yeah."

I am so glad I get to see her again. I know she likes me and heres why. We both like architecture and are very smart. I am quite good looking with by neatly trimmed blonde hair and soft brown eyes. And finally we have known each other since we were 15.

We arrived at the Chase residence as usual and knocked on the door. Helen Professor chases wife opened the door and ushered us in. Then Mr. Chase entered the room and started a conversation.

"How have things been John?"

"Oh fine. Wheres Annabeth?" I ask.

"Up stairs getting dressed. I hope you don't mind she wanted a friend at dinner." Mr chase responds.

A friend? Kind of vague but whatever.

Then A young kid I think Bobby who was about Ten I guess entered the room.

"Mom whens dinner gonna be ready?" He asked.

"It is I called you down Five minutes ago. I bet you didn't hear me since you're playing those darn video games all day long!" Mrs. Chase snaps at him.

"Oh I would hope we aren't late." My father says.

"Not at all infact You can go sit at the table." Mrs. Chase says "Bobby go get Matthew and Annabeth."

Mrs. Chase lead us to the kitchen table and told us to sit down. Then Mr. Chase and his sons came down. Finally she descended the stairs. Annabeth walked in as beautiful as ever and sat across from me next to the empty seat. Then Someone else came down the stairs. That someone had Long raven black hair. Like had this guy never combed it? He was tall he had a few inches on me and more muscles definitely. I hope he's her cousin or something and they aren't in a relationship

"Annabeth would you mind introducing us to this young man?" My father asked pointing to Percy.

"Oh is is Percy."

Percy was already stuffing his face with food. like an animal?

Then we all began to dig in. The conversation was boring stuff that involved my dad and Mr. Chase usually. Before I knew it the Dinner was over and Mrs. Chase and I were doing the dishes. Percy and Annabeth had already gone back up stairs to play video games with Bobby and Matthew. I could hear the shouts from down here 'Come on Annabeth thats not fair!'I think that was Bobby and 'Lets do this wise girl'.

After we finished I went up stairs and ran into Bobby and Matthew.

"Hey guys I thought you were playing Video games."

"Annabeth and Percy were crushing us." Matthew said in defeat.

"Now its getting to pg13 in there for us..."

"Wait what?" I asked

"Go see for yourself." Bobby said and pointed towards and open door.

I walked over and was completely surprised by what I saw. Annabeth and percy were making out. DAMN IT! They were in a relationship. I was about to barge right in there and break them apart when I realised I didn't have to. This was a high school relationship they were 17 for Gods sake. They will never last. When Percy breaks her heart I will pick up the pieces and we will live happily Ever After!

**So Linebreak No jokes this time. **

It had been a little over 2 years since the last time I had gone over to the chase residence for dinner. I must say this is gonna be the best night of my life. Annabeth will have broken up with Percy and She will be mine. *Evil laugh sound*

When we walked in the house it hadn't really changed. There was still sports equipment strewn about the house from Bobby and Matthew. Instead of eating right away we all decided to catch up in the lounge. Mrs. Chase had baked cookies which I munched on. I was kind of nervous waiting for Annabeth to see me again and fall in love with me.

Then I saw her. She was even more beautiful since the last time. I bet dumping that low life Percy helped her out a lot. But she wasn't alone along with her there was another girl. She was gorgeous. Not Annabeth gorgeous but still smoking hot. She had darkish skin like she was native american or something and short choppy hair like it was cut with safety scissors. Her eyes were always changing. Like a kaleidoscope from green, blue, then purple

"Hey John." She said with a wave. I thought I saw a shimmer on her hand like a flash of metal. Probably nothing. **(I'm gonna keep trolling you with things like this get used to it!)**

"Hello Annabeth. And you are?" I said pointing to the other Girl.

"Piper." She said with a frown on her face. Like she was going to have to give a repetitive annoying lecture to a little kid with not control. **(foreshadowing!)**

"Hey John lets go play Video Games." Bobby shouted.

I didn't want to leave Annabeth's presence but when she said she would come also I agreed.

On the way up Piper stopped me.

"Hey John wait back a sec." She said.

"Uh ok."

I turned around and was pinned against the wall with Pipers elbow in my throat.

"Don't even try it. My Mother would kill you if you messed with them." Then she walked into the room with Annabeth.

I walked in and mentally prepared myself to confess my love. Its now or never.

"Annabeth theres something I need to get off my chest."

"I hope its not your shirt." Piper said mockingly.

"Annabeth I love you." I blurted out.

When she heard this she paused the game and walked over to me. I was hoping for a kiss. This is it! Then she did something unexpected she Slapped me. HARD! After reeling back with pain She simply showed me her hand. On her ring finger was… Oh no… it was an engagement ring. It was a beautiful Platinum Band with Blue Diamond in the center. I saw that inscribed on the side were the words 'Together for Ever.'

"Get out John."

"But I love you and were perfect for each other."

"No you're not." Piper quipped from the corner

"John I thought we were friends and would never accept you as more than that so just leave."

"He can't be better than me!" I shouted as I walked out.

"Oh he is." Annabeth muttered.

I stormed out of the House only to find a Sea Green Ferrari parked in the driveway. I had a Grey owl on the front and the driver was leaning against the door looking down at his cell phone.

"oh hey John." He said still looking up from his phone. Wait I recognize that voice. That was Percy Fricken Jackson. He was an olympic swimmer and a major Crush for Like every Teenage girl out there.

"How do you know my name? And why are you here?" I asked.

"We met last time you came over remember." Then it dawned on me. That Percy all those years ago was Percy Jackson. I wonder if he never got over Annabeth.

"Why are you her though?"

"I am coming to pick up my fiance." He said with a proud look on his face.

Then I realised that Percy and Annabeth never broke up. They were Engaged in fact. This is officially the worst night of my life. I walked away in silence defeated forever cast to the wind. My life was ruined so naturally I walked off into a secret tunnel. I heard you found love in them.

**Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW IT! SRSLY I spent some time on this so take 20 seconds out of your day and review god damn it!**

**So any other wizard101 players been noticing the amazing amount of moron master wizards who do Mount olympus dungeon? I saw 3 in 2 different runs. One thought since he was a master he deserves respect. you no since 40 levels equals considerable skill. (sarcasm) Another though he could hitch a ride with Prometheans doing gladiator and the third was just a moron.**


	14. Josh Wagner

**Authors note READ! Or don't you savages!**

**Its still all about percabeth as adults but lets just assume this guy is very obtuse/oblivious.**

**Also I'm still gonna troll you guys! **

**References Burn notice,House M.D and Archer**

**The day I own Percy Jackson is the day I have a pants off dance off with Daenerys targaryen.**

**Josh Wagner**

There she goes. Annabeth Jackson my boss just walked passed my desk at Olympian architecture. We had recently messed up a deal with a wealthy Irish businessman and so we shouldn't be celebrating. But Annabeth was storming off into her office with a massive smile on her face. Let me get something out of the way here. I have a huge crush on Annabeth. I wished she would love me back. We were both 23 years old and I wanted us to spend our whole lives together. She was one the the most beautiful Women I had ever seen. I was also not t bad my self with my short brown hair blue eyes and muscular body that most guys wish they could have. We are both brilliant Architects and I have never seen her with a man or with a wedding ring so I think we could work.

But when I saw her walk by the rest of the office looking that happy I couldn't help but wonder why. So I decided to investigate. I snuck over closer to her office and saw her lock the door. I listened in on the door.

Thats when a voice startled me.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and was thankfully greeted with the sight of carly. She was my friend and Annabeth's assistant. I she knows i'm in love with Annabeth.

"Umm uhh nothing Carly. Go away."

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to ruin my chance with Annabeth."

Then Carly Face palmed, Sighed and walked away.

I leaned back over and listen against the door.

"Hey mom."I heard Annabeth say. I guess she was making a phone call or something. Wait Annabeth's mom she never talks about her mother.

"Hello Annabeth why have you called." I heard A voice respond. The voice was cold and wise. She must have the phone on speaker since the quality was so good.

"So mom I kinda don't know how to tell you this but…. I'm…." Annabeth starts.

Oh no whats wrong is annabeth ok is she dying? WHY is the world so cruel.

"Pregnant." Oh MY GOD. NOOOOOOO! How could she possibly be pregnant? **(Well When a man and a woman love each other…) **

"ANNABETH YOU'RE WHAT!" Annabeth's mom screamed so loudly I'm sure The building shook.

"Thanks for being happy mom." I hear Annabeth mutter.

"I am literally going to kill him.

"Don't you dare mom I love Percy."

"LITERALLY!" Annabeth's mom screams.

"Yes I will lure him to his mother's apartment drug his blue cookies, and murder him!"

"Mom deal with it Percy and I love each other."

"And wait for your punish" Annabeth cut her off.

"Sorry mom, I'm about to lose you because I'm about to drive into a tunnel in a canyon on an airplane while hanging up." Then Annabeth hung up sighed and started walking towards the door. I took too long to realise that she was about to open the door.

The she opened it and stared at me.

"Oh hey Josh. Why are you on the ground outside my office?" Wow this is awkward.

"Umm would you believe tying my shoe?"

"Nope." She said popping the P.

"Josh you're fired."

What no why would Annabeth fire me she should be in love with me.

"But but you supposed to love me" I stammered.

"Ever interfere with my personal life again and you will not walk so well." She said with a stern look on her face that said 'Don't even try it.'

I was forced to pack up my things and leave. I thought Annabeth loved me but I was wrong she must have loved the Percy guy or whoever. I exited the elevator and saw Annabeth I thought she didn't leave until later but well she is the boss.

"Seaweed brain!" She screamed as she ran into a guys arms. Then he spun her around and kissed her.

Damn this guy was unfortunately way hotter than me. He had a nice tan, was over 6 feet tall, Raven black hair, Weird sea green eyes that looked like a storm, and a muscular body that every guy wishes he could have. Then Anger boiled over me. This was the guy who stole Annabeth from me. This was the guy who got her pregnant.

I stomped over to them pulled the guy back and punched him in the face. He didn't show any indication that he was in pain at all instead I felt a tap on my shoulder. So naturally I turned around and Annabeth Jackson the love of my life punched me in the face so hard that I think I heard my nose break.

"Oww." I mumble As I crumple on the ground in pain.

"Josh this here is Percy. MY HUSBAND." she says pointing to the hot guy.

"Hello." He with a smile on his face as he waves down to me.

Then they start to leave. I was able to catch a bit of their conversation.

"So why do so many guys hit me and like you Wise girl?" Percy asked.

"Because seaweed brain. Mortals are stupid." With that they sped off together in a green sea green ferrari to god knows where. So when I saw a tabloid later I figured out that the guy was Percy Jackson. Apparently he was an Olympic swimmer or something. And apparently they are like a great couple.

**Loved it hated it? REVIEW IT! for the love of whatever god or goddess you believe in REVIEW my story. Wow sorry ran into some annoying fucks in wizard101 today.**

**So guys this took a while to get out and I have Finals and midterms next week so don't expect much.**


	15. Carly

**Oh I'm busting out some major quotes from ATLA today. This is a short follow up chapter from my last one.**

**Me: Hey big rick do I own your series?**

**Rick: No. Just No.**

**Me:I really wasn't promoted to owner?**

**Rick: Are you delusional?**

CARLY POV

Ever since Josh got fired people have been really tense around Annabeth. Like she might snap and fire them at any moment. Unlike Josh I kept up with the hollywood buzz and knew Annabeth was married. Like seriously Josh must live under a rock to not know about Percabeth. The only thing that has helped everyone else's mood is that we finally fixed the deal with Mr. Fowl. We may or may not have completely screwed it up the first time. It's not like we hadn't dealt with him before its just this time he made outrageous demands like he was completely batshit insane!. He kept talking about fives and how Fours were death or something. He seriously flew over the cuckoo's nest.

So to celebrate the deal Annabeth was hosting a party At her house. As I drove I wondered what Percy Jackson would be like in real life. And how much had Annabeth put into the design of her own house. When I arrived I was shocked. I mean really shocked. The house looked like it belonged on a postcard or something. It was absolutely beautiful It had a mix of greek and modern architecture about it. It looked like it had a pool and it was huge. Annabeth had told us to bring a swimsuit

I walked up to the door and knocked. And I waited. Until Annabeth finally opened the door. She looked happy and for once I thought I saw true Joy in her eyes. Like The shattered look that usually accompanied them was gone. She was wearing a white shirt over a grey one piece swimsuit.

"Hey Carly I'm Glad you could make it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Come on Everyones around back."

We walked through her house towards the back where the pool was. As Annabeth pushed open the door sunlight poured into the room I was standing in. When we walked out onto the porch there were 4 people already hanging out in the pool. All of them were famous.

Piper Mclean Daughter of Famous movie star Tristan Mclean and now super model was on one of those pool rafts with her boyfriend Jason Grace who is an Airplane Pilot? I think something to do with The sky. Piper outclasses me by a mile in looks she is drop dead gorgeous. Her boyfriend Jason is also really Hot. Not Percy levels of hot but still in most girls top five. And There he is Percy Jackson Yay! I have seen percy shirtless on TV but that doesn't do him justice compared to being within 10 feet of him. He was super hot as I like all girls thought he was. He was throwing around a ball with Leo Valdez the inventor of the newest line of Apple Products. Leo was ute in a scrawny imp sort of way.

"Hey guys this is Carly." Annabeth said jolting me back into reality. Then all of the sudden she bolted inside. I rushed after her instantly hoping she wasn't sick or something. We spend a lot of time together working on buildings and I can't be sick since I am supposed to visit my parents next week.

I saw her rush into the bathroom and heard the sounds of vomiting coming through the door.

"Annabeth are you ok?" I asked.

"Go away." More vomiting noises could be heard through the door.

"Annabeth Please tell me you're ok." Then she did something surprising She opened the door and I peaked inside the bathroom. It was nice large mirror cool sink and wait is that a pregnancy test box in the trash can?

"Umm Annabeth are you Pregnant?"

"Uhh No." She said obviously lying.

"Really?"

"Maybe... I am but you can't tell anyone. Please I'll do anything not to have the media get a hold of this. You have no Idea how annoying they are." She pleaded.

"Would you be willing to forgive Josh and give him his job back?"I asked. I really missed Josh he was my best friend other than Annebeth. And if he Hadn't been so hopelessly in love with her maybe we could have worked out. I actually really liked him.

" He needs to learn a lesson. Forgiving him is the same as doing nothing."

"No. Its easy to do nothing. But its hard to forgive." I say.

"None of that philosophical shit. He spied on me he will face the consequences."

"He wanted to learn more about you."

"Humans only learn something to get the edge on other humans. Thats how it has and will always work." Annabeth said.

"But Annabeth that was hardly fair what happened."

"Fine on one condition." She said smirking.

"He has to apologize to Percy. And I can't promise that Percy won't hurt him."

Yes sweet! I get to tell Josh that he can come back to work at olympian architecture and he will be so happy that he might finally like me!

**Very short chapter I know It doesn't have Percabeth But I will make it up to you guys I swear on your life!**

**So that was short but it was All I could get out in my messed up schedule. Yes I know it was bad but this week and next week I have **

**1 APES TEST, 1 APES Midterm, One Pre Calculus Final, One APUSH TEST, One APUSH Midterm ,One pre calculus final project, One Geography Final Test and Finally I have to go to court for mock trial.**


	16. Taylor

**So I got asked to the sadie hawkins dance at my school by a hot girl named Olivia. This should be interesting. It's formal so I'll be dressed up in my suit with a bow tie.**

**So I have had a busy schedule get mad at me for not updating whatever. This is from the pov of a demigod btw if its not totally obvious.**

**I don't own it!**

**So A burn notice quote today. BTW its my birthday next week so yay! I'm getting an AIM Gas blow back Dragunov svd if you're wondering.**

**Taylor lawrence**

So my name is Taylor and I am the recently claimed son of hermes. And by recently claimed I mean like last night at the campfire. So naturally the head of my cabin Connor and Travis stoll are bringing me along to prank someone. Thats like a right of passage for the hermes kids. You would think it would be stealing which I have done plenty of. Like money, gold, Panties, cars, A slow loris. But no it was pranks which I have been terrible at since I was 10. That was four years ago and now I can have a shot at redemption.

"Jacob stop dreaming and get your head in the game." Travis hissed at me. We were currently outside the Athena cabin. No one should be in there since they would be in sword fighting the activity right now.

"Yeah Jacob if you back up now you're not going to be able to sleep for a month." Connor hissed.

Our plan or my plan as it was is to steal all the textbooks and things of that nature and replace them with Stupid dora the explorer kids book type things or just hold them hostage until the Athena Cabin activated the nuclear launch codes to get them back.

"If the Athena cabin finds out we are going to get killed. Do I need to speak in single syllable words? Maybe draw you a picture? Now quit playing nice get in there AND GET ME SOME DAMN TEXTBOOKS!" Travis screamed.

So I quietly sneak around to front of the cabin and open the door. I walk in and geez I knew the Athena kids were nerds but these guys look like math fangirls or something.

I walk past the SMART boards and to the back of the room where there are ceiling high bookshelves. I have to stand on my toes to grab the top ones and when I do The book is heavier than I expected. So naturally I accidentally drop it and hear a shriek from behind me. I whip around and see Annabeth Chase the head of the athena cabin and Percy Jackson the head of the poseidon cabin making out on a bed. Percy's Orange shirt was on the ground and Annabeths seemed in the process of coming off. They normally make out in the lake according to Travis so they shouldn't be here.

"Oh shit." I mumble As I run out of there at top speed with Annabeth and Percy chasing me. Which admittedly wasn't very fast carrying a few textbooks.

"Get BACK HERE WITH MY BOOKS!" Annabeth screamed. Both Annabeth and percy seemed to be part running part fixing their hair and clothes to look presentable. Thats when it hit me. I know how to ditch them. I started running to the aphrodite cabin. Now it was full of some hot girls but I was doing it for the fact that Percabeth over there wouldn't dare follow me anywhere near the aphrodite cabin. Not after they got abducted into it when they revealed their engagement.

I stopped right in front of the cabin and turned around. Percy stop abruptly and Annabeth ran into him.

"Seaweed brain what the hades?" She screamed.

"Wise girl look." Percy said pointing at the aphrodite cabin behind me.

"I don't want to go back there." He pleaded with her.

Annabeth made a sound of growling like she knew that I taylor lawrence a son of hermes had outsmarted her.

"Watch your back." Annabeth warned as she grabbed percy's hand and went back to the athena cabin.

"I can't believe you did that." Connor said creeping out from the shadows.

"How did you fall for that?" Travis asked hanging out of a tree above my head.

"Fall for what?"

"Your right of passage isn't to prank someone its to get pranked and I can't believe you got away with that." Tavis exclaimed.

"You were supposed to end up with owl poop in your hair. But instead you gave us something better. The new location of Percabeths together time." Connor said then he put his pinky finger to his mouth and laughed.

"You guys suck." I said as I stormed off. Normally I never returned to the scene of the crime but I decided to avoid WW3 I should give the Athena cabin back there books. I can't believe Travis and connor used me like that. Although I would have done the same thing.

"Hey guys I'm sor" Was all I could manage Before My foot was yanked off the ground And I was in a snare hanging from the ceiling upside down with the entire Athena cabin laughing their heads off at me.

"Well great."

**Liked it hated it Tell me! Review. Now I know this wasn't the best but whatever I'm busy and have shit to do. Also my next story might be a cliche high school story. Not my usual unique povs. Sorry guys bit of writer's block but if you have any ideas tell me.**


	17. Sonya

**So Olivia turned out to be bat shit insane. Like I think she has histrionic personality disorder. No joke I think she does.**

**You think rick riordan would let me put this crap in his books?**

**Also I will be giving some of a you a shock in history on this one.**

**Basically everything from the original characters to the dialogue is a burn notice reference this time.**

**Viewer discretion is advised if you a bitch!**

Sonya lebedenko

I hate Annabeth chase. There I said it and I mean it. If you're wondering who I am my name is Sonya Lebedenko. Annabeth the evil bitch is my rival in all my college classes. See we are both smart and pretty and athletic but she just seems to one up me at everything and I hate her for it.

So here I am glaring at her in our history class at Columbia. We were talking about genocide and slavery so yay fun stuff. All I needed to know was that Annabeth deserved To die in a gas chamber.

I sat there bored out of my mind this class so easy that I decided to write a poem about Annabeth.

Dear Annbeth

Roses are red

violets are blue

You're a waste of oxygen

I hate you!

I was an artist you see.

"Miss lebedenko Would you mind answering the question?" Mr Chambers asked. He was our stick in the mud history teacher.

"I'm sorry what was the question?"

"What was the first genocide?" He asked. Aww crap this is easy.

"The holocaust sir." I answered. I looked over to annabeth with a smug expression on my face since I knew I got it right but she was just acting like I got it wrong.

"Incorrect Sonya. Annabeth will you supply us with the correct answer?" He said.

I was shocked of course the holocaust was the right answer there were only like three genocides ever right. The holocaust, The killing fields in cambodia, and the rwandan genocide.

"The first genocide was the Cromwellian conquest of Ireland."She said

"Correct Annabeth." He said. I was astounded not only because she got the correct answer and I didn't but because She had heard of the cromwellian conquest of Ireland. Like who Knows about that stuff. **(I do because I care about the horrible shit that My people have had to go through.)**

"Now can anyone name some slave other than the africans who were brought to the americas in the 1600s?" Mr Chamber asked. What's with these stupid questions?

Instantly Annabitch hand shot up and Mr chambers called on her.

"The Irish were brought to the dutch west indies and barbados after the conquest of ireland." She said matter of factly God I want to slap her Blonde Head off. She was such a know it all. I sat there the rest of class glaring at her when one of my friends Fiona who sits near me leaned in.

"Sonya I want you to try something. It's a relaxation exercise I do in situations like this. I want you to close your eyes and breathe deep. Picture a peaceful mountain stream, can you do that? Now picture yourself drowning Annabeth in the stream. You're taking a rock from the stream and raising it above your head, and with tremendous force you're bringing—"

"Fiona stop it Annabeth's not that bad." My other friend Patricia whispers. Then they start arguing and I just put my head down in shame since I made a fool out of my self in front of the class twice.

Pretty soon the class is over and I walk out to my corner where I plan my evil deeds.

"Um can you help me?" some masculine voice asked from behind.

"What do you want newbie." I said before turning around.

Wow newbie is hot. Like majorly hot. Hes at least five inches taller than me has cool raven black hair and beautiful sea greens eyes. He looked strangely familiar.

"I'm looking for a girl." He said I think I felt my heart flutter a little bit.

"Whats her name?" I said Smiling up at him and batting my eyelashes.

"Annabeth Chase." What NOOOOOOO please be here to dump her.

"There she is ." He said pointing to her as he walked over To the deserted part of the hallway that Annabitch lives in."Wise girl." He said sneaking up behind her and tapping her on the back. Quicker than humanly possible Annabeth spun around and jumped into his arms. Nearly strangling the boy in her tight embrace.

"Gods Percy Where have you been? The nightmares have been getting worse." She said. Nightmares what nightmares shes 21 for Gods sake how can she possibly have nightmares still.

"Believe me Annabeth I know. Now I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" She said smiling and arching an eyebrow.

Then Percy did literally that last thing I wanted him to do He got down on one knee.

"Annabeth we have know each other for 10 years and been together for 6 so I will ask you this. Annabeth Chase Will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her. Tears started to form in Her eyes.

"Of course Seaweed brain I love you and was wondering when you were gonna ask." Then she got up and kissed him. Ugh gross wait a second Percy. I thought he looked familiar that must be Percy Jackson The olympic swimmer He's super hot and Patricia is like obsessed with him. Damnit this day just keeps getting worse and worse.

**Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW IT. Take a minute out of your day and review.**

**I spent three hours yesterday biking and man and I sore. On other news My birthdays this week I'll be posting another story on that day or the day after.**


	18. Blaine

**Hey guys I'm back. Didn't really get to put many references in this one other than the plot is from an episode of monk and there is a Percy Jackson Reference that everyone should get. This oughta make some of you happy. Others not so much because apparently I'm an asshole. Let me get this out of the way I am an ass. Not an Asshole. The difference being I deliberately troll people and Insult their intelligence while blatantly flaring my own. An asshole is just a jerk who will peak in high school.**

**If I was Rick Riordan I would post one chapter A year. And that Chapter would be significantly better than this.**

**Blaine from maine pov**

This was the best night of my life. Mainly because of one reason I had got Annabeth Chase to go to the movies with me. Although it was by no means anywhere near a date it was still the best night of my life. You see Annabeth is my incredibly sexy and smart boss and I had gotten her to agree to go see a documentary about the three gorges dam in the movies. And I had a plan.

I wouldn't have to have a plan If she just realised I am perfect for her. I am relatively hot with my light blue eyes and short spiked blonde hair. I work for her so we both love architecture and I'm a frickin genius. I'm not going to throw myself at her like Josh did. I knew she was married but It was a celebrity marriage so I'm sure I can get her to like me.

I was staring into her gorgeous grey eyes while walking down the street after the documentary when Annabeth snapped in my face.

"Blaine you still with me?" She asked.

"Yeah Annabeth what were you saying about the dam?"

"Well the dam was an enormous undertaking..." She continued as I zoned out staring at her beautiful honey blonde hair. That was when my plan sprung into action.

Then a guy in a hoodie jumped out from an ally.

"Give me all yo money!" He demanded.

My plan was genius I would have my friend pretend to mug us but I would beat him up and be Annabeth's hero. This would make her like me and we would live happily ever after.

Annabeth looked him up and down and simply laughed.

"Give me yo money lady!" He yelled. His voice echoing off the walls.

"Stupid mortals." Annabeth muttered before grabbing his wrist twisting the knife out of his hand and flipping him over her shoulder. Then she looked down stepped on his wrist and grabbed the knife.

"Horrible craftsmanship." She said before throwing the knife down the alley and into a dumpster.

"What was that Annabeth?" I asked. Honestly shocked on where she learned the moves.

"Some girls have to be their own white knight now as I was saying I can't believe they finished the dam in ten years." She continued walking as if we hadn't just nearly been mugged.

Then my partner mike scrambled off and ran away.

We Continued walking and talking until we reached _The Tower Suites. _It was a really high class building with many famous residents including Olympic swimmer Percy Jackson.

"Well this is my stop I'll see you later Blaine." Annabeth said walking towards the elevators.

"Bye." I said waving sadly as she walked away.

Right As my hand was about to grab the door handle I heard a scream from behind me.

I turned around saw a little blonde girl perhaps three years old screaming as she ran into Annabeth's open arms. Then Two men came in after her One was Percy Jackson. I had seen his picture on people magazine and apparently he was voted sexiest man alive last year.

The other was a small little Latino guy with makeup on his face and a tiara on his head.

"Mommy We played dress up with uncle Leo. He looks much prettier now." The little girl said.

WAIT MOMMY?! What NOOO. I feel like a little part of me just died inside.

"Your right Silena he does look much prettier." Annabeth laughed.

"Its not funny. This is Pipers permanent makeup. " The Tiara guy Leo I think said Before storming out of the lobby and into the elevator.

"Hey wisegirl Glad to see you're back from the dam documentary." Percy said snickering as if it was an inside joke. The he walked up and Kissed her. Kissed Annabeth oh god this is horrible. I knew they were married but I didn't know they had a child. God I was angry, angry enough to consider punching Percy. But then My wits overcame me rage when I realised that Percy could break me in half like a twig and he probably had an army of lawyers.

"Eww cooties." The little girl said covering her eyes with her hands.

I turned around and walked out. Dejected and sad looking for a bar. When I arrived I ordered a scotch sat down and sulked. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and she was hot. Not as hot as Annabeth but still hot.

"Hey sweetheart do you have a map because I'm getting lost in your eyes?." I said trying out one of my best pick up lines.

" The name's Reyna and I'm not your sweetheart now get out of my seat." She said before pushing me to the ground.

This was officially the worst night of my life.

**You like it? After my long writers block I steal the plot from an episode of monk and voila a new chapter. Review! The Seahawks literally threw the super bowl away. I would have preferred if the Packers had won the super bowl but alas it was not meant to be this year.**

**Favorite commercials.**

**Liam Neeson clash of clans. Since Liam Neeson is such a badass.**

**The snickers brady bunch.**

**Avocado**** in mexico.**

**The Esurance commercial was ok but I just Hate breaking bad. One of my friends talked about it like it was the greatest show ever but frankly you get 100 times the badass in Burn notice. And 10 times the genius in House.**

**Btw If it wasn't obvious Mcdonalds made a shit ton of money with their commercial. Like that was probably the most profitable advertisement of all time they just made. So buy stock in Mcdonalds.**


	19. Maddie

**Hey guys I'm back sorry about that I was a little busy with Tests, and my new Girl friend. **

**I'm not Big uncle Rick I'm George R.R Toltin**

**Tomorrow I start my first job at a fast food establishment and I decided to write this in anticipation of what I will feel tomorrow. This in no way reflect the opinion of any corporation that serves that shit known as fast food. save for chick fil a cause they serve decent stuff.**

Maddie triskaidekaphobia

Welcome to being 17 it sucks.

This was my second day of working at Mcdonalds and let me tell you something it sucks. On the first day my hopes were dashed about my first job and any sort of money I could make. The customers are jerkoffs my boss is a jerkoff and my coworkers are jerkoffs, except for my friend Holly. She was the one who fed my hopes of a first job with money and a car. She had already worked here and had urged me to apply saying it was great, lying bitch.

So here I am wondering how long its gonna take me tonight to scrub the smell of boiling meat out of my skin when He walks in.

The 'He' in question could literally be a god. He has long windswept raven hair a delectable muscular body with a amazing all natural to match.

"Hottie 12 A-clock." I whisper scream to Holly.

She looks over and does a double take mister hottie.

"What should I say to him?" I ask.

"Take his order dumbass!" She whisper yells back.

Then hottie started walking towards me oh my god this is gonna be the best moment of my life.

"Hello?" He says making it a question since I am staring into his gorgeous sea green eyes with no indication that I had heard him.

"Oh yes umm how may I help you hottie?" Mental facepalm at my stupidity. I hear Holly snickering in the background like the immature 9 year old she is.

"Hottie?" He asks oblivious to the fact that he was the hottest guy on earth and i just made myself a fool in front of him.

"Umm yeah cause you're sweating I bet you would like a cold soda or something." Whew nice save.

"Sure two cokes please. Uhh maddie" He says looking at my name tag before paying and walking over to a corner bench.

I waited around with Holly for about 10 more minutes dealing with not god like but total Jackass customers until my break.

When I finally got my horrible task of serving a million pounds of idiots their food i got to go check on mister Hottie.

I walked around for a little until i found him in the corner with… oh God who is that?!

My Hottie was being kissed by some Blonde tramp. How who what… DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

Just when i thought I was gonna catch a lucky break and get a Hot boyfriend or at least give him my number He has to have a girlfriend who by the looks of it could be a supermodel if it weren't for the weird scars all over her body. like does she like to run around in Briar patches and cacti fields for fun?

"I love you Seaweed brain." She say when they break apart. Seaweed brain? Thats really weird but then I can feel her eyes about to turn over here so I duck behind a wall.

"What is it Annabeth? This is mcdonalds not monster donuts." I hear Hottie ask.

"Whatever Percy I'm not taking any chances." I hear Annabeth say before a hand pulls me around the corner and pins me to the wall whilst the other pulls a knife on me.

"Don't stab me! The money is in the cash register its like a hundred dollars just don't stab me please!" I plead with her. But for some reason she doesn't tell me to shut up but instead just looks at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"You can see my knife?" She asks more curious than angry.

"Umm yeah its a freakin bronze knife." Then she Takes her knife and knicks my arm. It wasn't deep but it still drew blood.

"Maddie do you know both of your parents?" Hottie asks.

"Really Percy the odds of a girl at her age not knowing?" Annabeth sarcastically asks.

"I never knew my father but why does that matter to you and why did you cut me?"

"Maddie what do you know about the Greek Gods?

**Rate review follow whatever. Sorry I havent been on in along time.**

**Stop reading here unless you want to read a personal anecdote about my spring break.**

**Oh by the way My spring break was shit. I only got to spend two days with my girlfriend before I was taken against my will to colonial williamsburg. Let me tell you something about williamsburg, Don't go with your annoying Conservative to hell grandma who denies your liberal ideas with 'thats not how god wanted it' or something just as stupid. like Islam is wrong cause its not what Jesus taught. Oh and don't go to colonial williamsburg its a boring waste of your time! If you have seen one oldass house you have seen them all. Not to mention the tons of inaccuracies that i saw.**


	20. June

**So hey I'm back. *dodges stones* **

**Well i was gone for a long time but i had many thing to attend to. Like school. and my now Ex-girlfriend and TIP. But now all i got are summer assignments so you guys might get another story before summer ends if you're lucky. This is an interesting one.**

**Viewer discretion is advised if you a bitch!**

**I like everyone else on this sight am not Rick Riordan.**

June Athanas

Click clack click clack. The sound of my shoes make as i walk down the hallways of goode aka the most boring high school ever high school. My friends Tyler, mohammad (We call him Q-dog), kaya and her boyfriend Jacob met up with me as we walked to our lockers. There waiting for us was the only highlight of my life Percy Jackson. I'm like 99.99314% sure he liked me. He is the hottest guy in the world and I know most girls say that about every single guy they have a crush on but seriously if you saw his abs you would die and if his beautiful raven windswept hair wasn't in the way you would get lost in his sea green eyes. I was in love… God damn't i was in love it's like one of those stupid disney movies except without a dumb talking snowman but instead with a really hot swimmer named Percy.

My Group approached Percy chatting their heads off when all I wanted to do was get some alone time with percy so we could talk and then laugh and then our eyes would meet and he would lean in and BAM. Kaya was trying to help me on this so whenever we did anything as a big group but unfortunately her boyfriend was the only one who noticed this. Boys are Idiots, they are smart but they are also idiots. well anyways back to Percy for some reason he looked more tired than usual and he was staring at something in his locker instead of talking to the rest of us.

"What's wrong Perc?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even notice me and instead just kept staring at whatever is was that he was holding and grinning. I stood on my tippy toes and managed to get a look at a picture he was holding. In it was Percy looking incredibly handsome dressed up in a tuxedo holding the hand of some gorgeous blonde. Now they you only want what you can't have and that was true in my situation. I would have loved her blonde princess curls. I would have killed for her gorgeous tan body that could only be natural. I was stuck with my pale skin and she had curves in places I didn't even have places. Her grey eyes though were the icing on the cake of course. They were way more interesting than my boring blue eyes. They looked like a bunch of storm clouds that could grind you to a pulp. UGH fuck me! This is bullshit she is easily a 10/10 and she isn't even wearing any makeup. Well anyways she was wearing a beautiful grey dress the was cut revealing her long tan legs. They appeared to be standing at someone else's wedding since a wedding dress was visible in the background. Maybe it was his cousin or a sister or something. Yeah that must be it.

"Percy you with us man?" Q-dog asked.

"What huh oh yeah sure." Percy said before putting the picture down in his locker and sighing.. When he turned around Kaya and I gasped.

"Percy are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." He lied with a hint of despair in his tone.

"Percy you just sighed you never sigh you're like the happiest guy ever.."

"Thats normal people sigh ok."

"I don't know maybe we should get you to a hospital." Q-dog jokes.

"Yeah and lets bring you to so they can check out your brain damage." Percy says before walking to class.

"We still going to hang out at your place after school and work on the project Perce?" Tyler shouts after him.

"Yeah!" He shouts back

XXXXXXXXX LinE BreaKiNg LikE a LiNe BaCkerXXXXXXXXX who gets that reference?

That afternoon the group and I arrive at Percy's apartment. We were supposed to work on a group project which means we will probably end up playing video games. Oh and Kaya was gonna work with me to get Percy and I alone so he could kiss me. When we went upstairs he greeted us with a large smile on his hair was wet like he had just taken a shower and he wasn't wearing his usual hoodie. Hmm suspicious. maybe he was getting cleaned up cause he wants to kiss me today?

"Damn Percy how good are you at this game?"

"Not that Great Q-dog you just suck." Thats when Q-dog paused the game and slowly turned his head glaring at Percy.

"This means war!" He screamed.

"No this means i'm gonna go get some snacks." Percy said sarcastically.

"Yeah me too." I said and as i Got up tyler also got up to get some snacks. When he did kaya grabbed his leg with an iron grip and pulled him back down.

"Tyler didn't you already get food before we came?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said obviously scared as Kaya gave him a death glare.

As I walked to the kitchen after Percy I stopped and gave her a thumbs up and then I took a second to prepare myself and make sure I looked good. Then I heard a crash like someone falling to the floor.

I opened the door and saw the beautiful blonde from the photo stand over Percy with her arms folded. She was wearing his hoodie from it her long tan legs were once again taunting me. I don't think either of them noticed me when i came in.

"Oww Annabeth you kicked me in the chest." Percy complained while lying on the floor of his kitchen.

"Yeah cause you snuck up on me seaweed brain!"

"But you kicked me in the chest!"

"Yeah cause you snuck up on me!"

"You and I both know that you knew i was behind you. I wasn't exactly moving around in stealth mode."

"Well you should have told me you were coming in i'm not wearing any pants!" She whisper yells at him."

"Well I'm sorry abo." Percy says before annabeth cuts him off.

"Oh hello." Annabeth says finally noticing me."

"Um hey i uh umm i'm gonna leave you two alone."

I turn around and take a step out of the kitchen closing the door behind me.

Kaya turns around from the couch and points back in there and makes several hand motions i don't really understand so i just decided she wanted me to go back in.

I turn back around and take a deep breathe before going back in to see Percy and Annabeth still arguing. They still aren't paying any attention to me so i decide to just sit there and listen to there conversation. Hey it never hurts to know right.

I thought i was going crazy for a second before I realize they weren't speaking english. Then while still on the floor Percy kicks Annabeth's leg causing her to fall down on top of him.

She screams at him in what ever language that is and then she kisses him. He deepens it until it starts looking like they are making out. DAMN it hurts to know.

I rush out of there and into the hallway outside of Percy's apartment forcing down tears when Kaya rushes out.

"What wrong June? Did the kiss not go well? Was his breathe really bad? Was your breathe really bad."

"His breathe couldn't have been that bad seeing as how he was making out with his Girlfriend on the floor of his kitchen!" I shout hysterically.

"Oh i'm so sorry June. I really am." Kaya says as she pulls me into a hug so i can cry into her shoulder.

"Well you can win him back from her."

"No I can't she's too dang purdy go in there and look at her."

Then it finally hit me Annabeth wasn't wearing any pants because she and percy were having sex before we came over. Well they were serious time to get out of here and find a new

bae.

**Please review this story guys seriously I want you to tell me what you think. Srsly reviews make me write so write one.**


	21. Jiper

**GUYS and gals and everything in between I am back bitches! And since this is so near my joining Fanfiction i decided to write a special Jiper chapter just for you guys but a T version of it. Rick won't let me own it :( so sad right?**

Hi my name is Amy, and I'm kinda in love with this guy named jason, and jason happens to be my best friend, yeah sad i know right. Other important things to know about me are that I'm 5'5 with black hair, light brown eyes and a spray tan that my twin brother calls dumb everytime he see's me. I mean my skin is orange but i'm sure guys like that.** No we don't ugh...**

I'm stuck with making the decision to ask him out to not. If he like me yay if not it could be awkward between us and my friendship with him could be ruined. Well there are other guys you say, well not like jason, he's just so so 3. Blonde hair sky blue eyes, and this just aura of order, like he was raised with manners unlike every other guy. God they are just 8=== ~o

So here I am doing a risk reward assessment on whether or not to ask out my best friend when my twin kyle has to gual to interrupt me.

"You're such an idiot you know right?"

"Shut up kyle I am not!"

"Yeah you're. By staying in this state of ambiguity not knowing whether or not he likes you you might as well be a dead cat. plus your actions sound like another dumb taylor swift song." **;)**

"Kyle you don't know what it's like."

"Yeah and neither do you! Just figure it out and stop wasting everyone else's time when you don't respond to a question for like 12 seconds."

Kyle did have a good point, I mean it can hurt to know but not as much as staying in this situation. So I decided to ask Jason out today after school.

My classes seemed to drag on forever and ever until the final bell rang. I rushed outside to intercept Jason before her left, luckily I caught him in time.

"Hey jason whats up?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was panting.

"Oh nothing I'm just waiting to get picked up." He said smiling. God I could stare at that face for eternity.

"So anyway Jason I was gonna ask you if you would like to go out some time." Geeze I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"Amy, I kinda have a girlfriend, I'm waiting for her to pick me up now infact."

"Oh." I murmur.

Of course he had a girlfriend he was like that hottest guy ever. I be the girl he's dating is a super model.

All of the sudden I hear a bunch of whistles as a fancy porsche drive up. everyone at school turns their heads to take pictures of it.

"Here she is." Jason said with a smile I knew only an angle could give him.

He gets in the passenger side. Hey its better to know right, so I head over to the car to check his girlfriend out, there wasn't anyone in the front seat.

"Jason where is your girlfriend?

"She's right here." He says gesturing to a blank space. **;)**

"Jason did something hit your head?"

"Yes actually my girlfriend did very hard." Ok his girl is pretty violent maybe jason is into that in which case i don't think I could be his Christian.

I decide that Jason must be playing a prank so I head over to the drivers side and look in the window.

"Jason what is that?"

"That is my girlfriend and your lucky she isn't talking to me right now or otherwise she would hit the shit out of you."

"JASON THAT IS A BRICK!" I scream.

"Yeah so?"

"This is so wrong."

"Aphrodite doesn't seem to think so" He says.

"How did you even meet?!" I ask.

"Well like i said she hit me on the head."

Oh my gosh I've been crushing on crazy...

**LOL! It was a parody i couldn't actually write a chapter without Percabeth!**


	22. Matt

**Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to me, happy birthday to MEE... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE! I'm so hyped for lazer team! But also STAR WARS WAS AMAZING! AMAZING! AND NARUTO IS STILL IN FUCKING BULLSHIT FILLER AGH OH MY VARIOUS GODS WHAT THE FUCK JAPAN! I hate you right now almost as much as I hate anita sarkeesian.**

**Yugioh abridged reference today**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY OR ANNABETH. And I have stooped to a level so low… A level that is usually only written about by lesser mortals meet writer's**

Hi the name is none of your DAMN business, you freaking creeps! But in all seriousness it's Matt Sloan. If you see me you'll recognize me as the body builder football player. Well maybe not pro bodybuilder but I play a good bit of football and have large shoulders, a 4-pack and decent bulging muscles all over my body. Tattooed biceps,have elevated me from a 9 out of 10 to a 9.5 out of ten. But that's just not good enough To become the perfect 10 out of ten I would become the biggest play boy of all time HAHAHA!

Speaking of muscles I am currently at the gym working them out, well in the locker room preparing to work them out. Why was I already sweating, was I sick or something?Nervous maybe? but why I practically own this gym with my gigantic muscles and ego. Well whatever weird.

I walk out, and the gym is pretty much empty. There is some shirtless guy with black hair doing vertical sit ups from the pull up bar. Sweat is dripping off his nose and his long hair hangs down when he does reps. He definitely isn't a bulky as me, but he is very lean with an 8 pack. But abs are nothing to biceps my size. I'll admit I was kinda angry, I mean to get a body like mine you have to bench press and leg press, I can't do a pull up or a sit up. This guys was lean muscle, and annoyingly hotter than me. Although A body covered in scars kinda knocks him down from a 10/10 to a 9.5/10... unless your into that I guess.

I ignored him and head over to the weights and start putting them on the pole so I can bench press them. 20 reps later and I am pretty happy with myself. I get up and take a look at myself in the mirror and flex seeing the veins on my arms popping out. Ouch my side hurts a little, must be my massive muscles. My massive pecs are threatening to rip my shirt apart, and HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?

Out of the corner of my Eye I see some girl coming by me and walking towards the treadmill, and dat ass looks good. ;)

She is a hot, tan, and blonde wearing short athletic shorts, with a black shirt and white earbuds in. Lets just say her outfit got my imagination rolling. She has these weird grey eyes, but who cares her ass is fantastic! I try to wave but she doesn't notice me. Whatever it doesn't matter My muscles are huge ;) ;). **oh what a dumbass**

I head over towards the treadmill which is very weird for me I don't do cardio because it would cut weight that I need to build muscle. I see the blonde with goddess like curves sprinting on the treadmill, fullspeed! I have no Idea how she can run at the treadmill's max speed, yet she is, and she doesn't appear to be breaking a sweat.

I get on the treadmill next to her and see her mouthing along to her music I guess? I think she is saying '_It's not because of that, it's not because of money works in my blood and I KILL CAUSE I'M HUNGRY!' _

Ok so that is scary she should listen to so fetty wap and chill. Now that I look at her closely she has some light scares all over her body, that weird and this is kinda scarily adding up to oh my go SHE IS A SERIAL KILLER. Scars + that music = murder... Wait what that is dumb, plus I'd still hit it.

So I start running barely able to maintain Half her speed, and doing so causes me to pant severely. Geeze so body building may not have me in the best shape. Finally she slows down and so do I. This is my time to make my move…

"Hey can I ask how you run like that?" I say with a big smile, and slightly flexing my huge muscles. She looks me up and down, and then smiles. SWEET!

"Well first off I don't abuse anabolic steroids, second I actually do cardio, jiu jitsu and running cause that bodybuilding, is useless, and not sustainable, It's gonna blow your heart and possibly your arms out."

I was stunned How did she know I did steroids?

"Your shrunken testicles, and labored breathing." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. And with those intelligent Grey eyes she might.

"Oh and I'm not gonna sleep with you for several reasons of which I will give you a few. One you're and idiot, two I love my fiance more than life itself, three your have hepatitis C from those tattoos, see your doctor, that why you have a fever all the time, and you're clutching your side. Four, and above all else you used to bully my fiance, and his brother in middle school." She said glaring at me.

Huh?

"Have we met? Because I'm sure I would remember a body like yours."

"God you're such a dumbass." She said. As she went to leave I grabbed her arm.

"Can I atleast get your number?" Those were the last words I got out before She whirled around kicked me in the gut and jumped up wrapping her legs around my head. **Not sexy time! Its** **Flying triangle time! Look it up for yourself.**

I started to black out before she let go and I gasped for breath.

I saw her walking away flipping me off with her left hand, and intertwining her right with that shirtless guy who was doing vertical sit ups. I looked really closely and noticed that both of them had scars all over their bodies. Then I saw some cute looking redhead with freckles walking away from them well maybe I can make my move on her.

**Demigod critic thank you for all your reviews, everyone else I thank you for all your reviews except that one who asked if I had to fucking curse all the god damn time… SHIT… I mean I don't but I do because he real world has those words more often than not. and I they make you uncomfortable then the world is going to grab you by the balls/ovaries and never let go until you die. **

**Review please or all the puppies in the world will cry...**


End file.
